


Noli Me Tangere (Reader-Insert)

by Kabalyero (Bakugou_Binaka)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Ang mambabasa ay babae, F/F, F/M, Follows the plot of Noli Me Tangere, M/M, Nakasulat sa wikang Tagalog, Reader-Insert, Sinusunod ang mga kaganapan sa Noli Me Tangere, The reader is a female, patawad kung mali ang balarila, sorry for grammatical errors, translated to English
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Binaka/pseuds/Kabalyero
Summary: Ating balikan ang isa sa pinakamahusay na inilikha ng pambansang bayani na si Dr. Jose Rizal, ang "Noli Me Tangere". Ngunit ang kasaysayan ay mas mauunawan kung ang tao ngayo'y mismo makararanas ng mga kaganapan noon. Handog ng may-katha ang isang bersyon ng Noli Me Tangere na kung saan ang mambabasa ay makakasali sa pangyayari noong panahon ng mga Kastila.Piling kataga:"Crisostomo! Ikaw ba'y nagbubulagbulagan? Hindi mo ba natatanaw ang paghihirap ng bayan?""Aking ninanais ang kagalingan nito, ngunit hindi paghihimagsik ang tamang landas (Pangalan)!""Señorita! Tayo'y kailangan nang tumakas!"Tinitigan ng dilag ang kababata niyang binata, "Iyon ba ang huli mong desisyon?""Patawad, (Pangalan), pero iyon ang nais ko."(the English translation is in the notes)





	1. Chapter 1

Panimula ng may-akda,

Sa una talaga ay _trip_ ko lang talagang gawin ito. Ngunit sa tingin ko mas maeengganyo ang mga mambabasa (Lalo na sa mga  _fanatic_ na tulad ko) kung magkakaroon ng isang  _reader-insert_ na bersyon ang Noli Me Tangere. Hindi ito alternatibo sa tunay na akda ng makata, marahil sa walang pagdududa na mas nakahihigit ang  _IQ_ at talino, pero sisikapin kong sundan ang mga kaganapan sa Noli sa bawat kabanata. Hindi ko gagayahin ang bawat salita, at may mga pagkakataong may kaunti akong iibahin, ngunit minimal lamang.

Sana ay magustuhan ninyo ang bersyon ko ng Noli Me Tangere at subaybayan ito, maraming Salamat.

 

\--------------------

Introduction of the author

At first, I really just made this off the top of my head for personal reasons, but I think that readers would appreciate the work more (mostly catered to fanatics like me) if there would be a reader insert version of Noli Me Tangere. I would like you to take note that this is not an Alternative to the original work of Dr. Jose Rizal, due to the fact that he is definitely much more competent and way smarter than I am in every single way, but I will try to do my best by following the sequence of events in the novel per chapter. I won't copy every single word, and there will be times wherein I would change or tweak a bit on what happened per chapter, but I think it would be minimal.

I hope you'd enjoy my version of Noli Me Tangere, and support/follow my little fic, thank you very much.


	2. Isang Pagtitipon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang kabanata ay patungkol sa pagtitipon sa Calle Anloague, na kung saan may isang dalagang napaaga ang pagdating magmula sa pag-aaral sa pulo ng mga Hapon.  
> \-----  
> The chapter is about the gathering at Calle Anloague, wherein a young woman whose arrival was unexpectedly early from her studies from Japan.

Patapos na ang buwan ng Oktubre at nalalapit na ang araw ng mga patay.Nagkaroon ng isang napakamagarbong pagtitipon sa isang pook sa Binondo, kung saa'y ang mga gayak at pailaw ay nakakasilaw.  Ang tagapangasiwa sa handaang yaon ay walang iba kundi ang kagalanggalang na si Don Santiago de los Santos! Maging sa Intramuros at mga napakalayong mga lugar ay maraming mga tauhang nagsipagdalo. Ang mga panauhin ay makikitang nagsipag-ayos ng kanilang sarili't sinuot ang pinakamarangya nilang kasuotan.

Maaliwalas ang panahong yaon, nang namamataan ng lahat ang mga alapaap sa kalangitan. Ang isang dalagang nagmula sa pulo ng mga Hapon ay nagmamadali upang makadalo sa pagdiriwang na gaganapin sa Calle Anloague. Pumanhik siya sa hagdan ng nataguriang bahay at kumatok sa nakapinid na pinto.

"Tao po?" marahan nitong natanong. Bumukas ang pinto't sinalubong ang dalaga ng isang may edad na babae. Nakilala ng dalaga ang nakatatandang babae't binati ito ng malugod.

"Tiya! Magandang tanghali po," aniyang di mapigilang ngumiti. Tinitigan ng nakatatandang babae ang dalaga mula paanan hanggang ulo't ipinamukhang siya’y natuwa. Kung ano mang naramdaman ng nakatatandang babae ukol sa anyo ng dalaga’y hindi niya pinarating. Ngumiti na lamang ang siya’t binati ang nakababatang dilag.

"Aba'y naparirito ka iha? Halika't maupo ka sa loob at marami kang hindi nabatid magmula noong ika'y tumungo sa kapuluan ng mga Hapones."

 

Namasid ng dalaga'y halos walang nag-iba sa silid ni Kapitan Tiyago. Laking tuwa niyang makitang ang mga iginuhit na larawan nila noong nakababata pa nang kaunti si Maria Clara't nakatatanda nang kaunti ang dalaga't katipan ng dalagang de Los Santos. Ang umiiral lamang sa isipan ng dilag ang mga naroroon sa silid noong tanghaling yaon. Ang mga larawang nakanakatanghal sa dingding ay tinitigan niya ng mabuti isa-isa. Nangmangha siya sa mga paksain pinapaloob nito. Ang Huling Paghuhukom, Ang Huling Hapunan, Ang Langit at Impyerno, at marami pang iba. Siya’y mayroong karunungan sa pagpinta’t pagguguhit ng mga larawan, ngunit ang pasalamin ang mga imaheng banal ay hindi na sakop ng kaniyang mga kakayahan. Sa kabilang dako ng bulwagan ay namataan niya ang piyanong klasikal. Ito’y nilapitan niya’t sinubukang tugtugin.

“Bahagya bang kailangan ko muling aralin ang pagtutugtog ng piyano,” aniya. May nakita siyang gitara sa tabi ng piyano. Binuhat niya ito at sinubukang tugtugin, marahil sa mas maalam siya sa pagtugtog ng gitara puwera sa piyano. Nang kalabitin niya ang mga bagting ng gitara, tila ba’y wala silang lahat sa tono. Sinikap ng dilag na ibalik sa tono ang bawat bagting ng gitara upang ito’y kaniyang maitugtog.

“Iha,” ani Tiya Isabel, “marunong ka palang tumugtog ng gitara!”

Ngumisi ang dalaga, “Opo, ito ang aking paboritong instrumento.”

“Ngunit mas nababagay ang piyano para sa dalagang tulad mo! Napakasiga namang tumugtog ang isang babae ng gitara. Ito’y para sa mga kalalakihan.”

Kumunot nang husto ang noo ng binibini, “Saan banda ba natin masasabing panlalaking gawain ang pagtugtog ng gitara, Tiya?”

“Aba’y masdan mo naman si Maria, napakahusay tumugtog ng piyano. Siya ba’y nagmimistulang dilag na ubod ng ganda habang tumutugtog ng piyano. Ngunit ika’y nagmimistulang binata habang tumutugtog ng gitara’t nakasuot ng polo de butones at pantalon! Iha’y wala kang maaakit na lalaki,” hamon nito.

Sabihin na nating nakapagtimpi pa ang dalaga, habang nakakapit sa gitara nang mahigpit.

“Tiya, mas gusto ko ang pagtugtog ng gitara marahil sa malaya akong gumagawa ng sarili kong tugtugin, di tulad ni Mariang sumusunod lamang sa mga tugtuging hindi naman siya ang may-katha,” anito na bahagyang tinatago ang kaniyang hinanakit.

“Hum,” pakutyang nasabi ng tiya, “walang dudang mas makaaakit ka ng kabayo kaysa sa kalalakihan, anak.”

Hindi na napigilan ng dalaga ang kaniyang sarili, at dinabog niya ang gitara sa piyano. Nasira ang gitara, ngunit matibay ang piyano kaya’t hindi ito naapektuhan masyado.

“Ganito po kasi iyan, _tanda_ , kung hindi ako makaaakit ng kalalakiha’y bukas ako sa mga kababaihan. ‘Di tulad niyo pong tumandang baog na bakulaw na walang ibang ginawa kundi ang umasa sa iyong kapatid, marahil sa _walang nanligaw sa inyo._ ”

Nang sabihin ng dalaga ang mga salitang yao’y umalis siya sa silid, at inabutan ng pera ang matandang dalaga.

“Gamitin po ninyo iyan para nakabili ng bagong gitara, at kung mayroon pa pong matira’y gamitin niyo po pampaayos ng sarili ninyo.”

 

Napagod ang dalaga sa usapang iyon, at hindi niya namalayang malapit na sumapit ang oras ng hapunan. Dali-daliang nanaog siya sa silid kung saan nagpupulong ang mga bisita. Sadya niyang iniwasan ang Tiya upang hindi na magkaroon ng kaguluhan. Sa kaniyang pagmamangha sa laki't lawak ng silid ay hindi napukaw ng kaniyang batid ang alitan ng mga prayle't guwardiya sibil.

Inip na inip ang dalaga, ngunit ang inip niya’y naglaho nang namataan niya ang bida ng gabi.

 

\--------------------------------

The month of October was coming to an end, and All Souls Day was near. There was a majestic celebration in the town of Binondo, where the decor were so extravagant that it was blinding. The host of the gathering was none other than the honored Don Santiago de los Santos! Wherever you go, may it be Intramuros or somewhere far away, guests all around came to the celebration. Guests wore their finest clothing to the gathering.

The skies were unbelievably clear, as you could see the high clouds in the heavens. A young woman who just came from Japan was hurrying to attend the gathering to be held at Calle Anloague. She went up the stairs and knocked on the giant door.

“Hello?” she asked softly. The door opened and she was greeted by an woman of age. She immediately recognized her, and greeted her with cheer.

“Auntie! Good afternoon,” she said, unable to stop herself from grinning. The elder woman did the ‘elevator eyes’ to the young woman, and made herself look like she was as equally happy to see the young woman. Whatever the elder woman felt about the physique of the younger lass, she didn’t let it show. She gave the youthful woman a smile.

“It’s been so long! Come and sit down inside, as you’ve missed a lot of things since you went to Japan.”

 

The young woman noticed that almost nothing has changed in the home of Captain Tiago. She felt giddy when she saw their cute drawings when Maria Clara, she, and Maria’s lover were younger. All thoughts of the young woman were all focused on the decors of the home. Paintings were elegantly hung on the walls of the hallway, as she looked at all of them closely one by one. She stared in awe as she realized the focus of the paintings were. The Final Judgement, The Last Supper, Heaven and Hell, and many more. She has adequate skills in painting and drawing, but actually giving a perception of sacred imagery is not in her arsenal. On the other corner of the hallway, she saw a classical piano. She went to it and played it.

“I really need to sharpen up my piano skills,” she sighed, “they are way too rusty.”

She saw a guitar next to the piano, and tried playing it as well, due to her having a more vast knowledge about the guitar. When she tried strumming the stings, all of them weren’t in tune. The young woman did her best to tune the guitar, and worked.

“Darling!” Auntie Isabel said, “you know how to play the guitar?”

The young woman smiled, “Yeah, it’s my favorite insrtument.”

“But I think the piano suits you better, as you are a fine young lady. Playing the guitar is too rough and gruff for woman, as it is a man’s instrument.”

She frowned, “How can you say that it is a man’s instrument, Auntie?”

“Well, look at Maria! She’s well-groomed in playing the piano, and marvelously does so. She takes a form of a goddess during performance. You, on the other hand look like a boy, while playing the guitar wearing that button-up shirt and pants! Darling no man would turn his head to be enchanted by you.”

Let’s say that the young woman still had it in her to not let her emotions go on a rampage, as she held the guitar tightly.

“Auntie, I’d still prefer playing the guitar due to it giving me the freedom to play anything I compose and desire, unlike Maria who just follows works that aren’t even her own,” she said, trying to hide her disdain.

“Hmm,” Auntie Isabel said insultingly, “no doubt you’ll enchant horses rather than men, darling.”

She didn’t feel like stopping herself, and slammed the guitar on the piano. The guitar was wrecked, but the piano wasn’t affected much due to it being sturdy enough.

“Here’s the thing, _old hag_ , if I can’t please men, I am open to women. Unlike you who grew old to be a barren gorilla who does nothing but rely on your brother, because _no one courted you.”_

When she said this, she made her exit, and gave the elder money.

“Use that to buy a new guitar, and if there is an excess, please use it to fix yourself.”

 

The young woman was drained after that simple banter, that she didn’t realize how near supper was. She hurriedly went down to the place where all the guests were held. She made sure to avoid Auntie Isabel to stop any conflicts from occuring. She stared in awe at the sheer size of the party room, that she didn’t even hear the priests and guardia civil fighting.

She was bored out of her mind, but only mischeviousness remained when she saw the man of the hour.

 

 


	3. Si Crisostomo Ibarra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung saan nagkita muli ang dalawang magkababata at nagbaliktanaw sa kanilang kabataan.  
> \------------------  
> Where the two childhoof friends meet again and looked back at their childhood memories

Madali niyang ipinakilala ang kaniyang sarili sa mga panauhin noong pagtitipong yaon. Nagpigil ng tawa ang dalaga habang pinapanood ang kaniyang kababatang si Ibarra na hirap at namamawis habang ipinapakilala ang kaniyang sarili. Nang lumipas ang mga taon ay kitang kita ang puwebang namalagi ang binata sa Europa. Napakaraming nagbago sa anyo nito. Ang dating maka-batang hitsura nito’y nawala’t masasabing nagbinata si Crisostomo. Kung ang tingin noon ng tao’y guwapo ang binata noong maaga-aga pa’y, mangmamangha sila sa kisig na taglay nito ngayon. Hindi napigilan ng dalagang mamangha sa kababata niya. Nang mamataan ng binata ang dalaga'y agad niyang pinuntahan ito't binati, marahil sa ito na lamang ang bisitang hindi niya nababati sa gabing yaon.

Ngumisi ang dalagang pabiro't nangungutya, "Don Crisostomo Ibarra!"

Tinitigan ng binata ng mabuti ang anyo ng dalaga. Nanlaki ang mata ng binata’t bahagya bang namula. Nang nanumbalik ang binata sa tamang pag-iisip matapos niyang titigan ng maayos ang dalaga’t naalala niya kung sino iyon, pinigilan niyang paikutin ang kaniyang mga mata, "Ganiyan ba ang tamang pagbati matalik mong kaibigan, Senyorita Bianca Garcia?"

Ang dalawang magkababata'y nagtawanan.

Nangniningning ang mata ng dalaga, "Kumusta ang iyong pamamalagi sa Europa?"

"Napakarami nang aking natutunan, gayun din ay aking mapagtatantong ikaw rin ay maraming napulot sa iyong pamamalagi sa Hapon?"

"Tumpak! Ako'y nakapagsasalita ng nihonggo, malamang ay inaasahan ito marahil sa anim na taong pamamalagi ko roon. Humusay rin ako sa pananalita ng wikang Ingles- ngunit balita ko'y mas marami kang nagawa kaibigan!"

"Iya'y aking ilalahad sa hapag kainan, marahil sa mas napapasarap ang pagkain kapag mayroong kasabay na kuwento."

Hindi pa dumarating ang pagkain noon, kaya’y naupo muna ang dalawa sa isang mesa na kasya lamang ang dalawang tao. Magkaharap silang naupo’t nagsimula magbaliktanaw at magkuwentuhan.

“Hindi ko mapagkakaila sa’yo kaibigan,” aniya, “ang hanging ng Europa’y dumapi sayo’t namutawi ang itong kakisigan!”

Namula ang binata, “Ika’y nagmamalabis! Ikaw nga itong nagbago rin ang anyo.”

“Nagbago ng anyo?” tanong niya, “Crisostomo, ako’y tao pa rin.”

“Ang iyong hitsura’y... nagbago rin.”

“Sa magandang paraan ba, kaibigan?”

Tinitigan ng binata ang dalaga nang pakutya, “Hum, hindi ko alam!”

Hinampas ng dalaga ang bisig ni Crisostomo, “Pambihira ka!”

“Aray...” anito habang hinihimas ang bisig na tinamaan ni (Pangalan).

‘Putcha napakalakas niyang mamalo,’ ani Crisostomo sa sarili.

“Sinusulatan mo ba si Maria?” tanong niya.

“Ah, ikaw lamang at ang aking ama ang nasusulatan ko nang maayos magmula noong mag-aral ako sa Europa.”

Hindi maipaliwanag ng dalaga ang naramdaman niya nang sabihin ni Crisostomo ang yaon. Tila ba’y may lumilipad na mga paru-paro sa loob ng tiyan niya.

“O,” aniya, “bakit parang ansaya mo kaibigan?”

“Ah,” bahagyang kinabahan ang babae, “wala wala, huwag mo nang pansinin.”

Napatigil ang dalawang magkababata, ang may naamoy silang napakabango sa hangin. Marahil ay naupo silang malapit sa kusina.

“Naaamoy mo ba iyon?” tanong ni Crisostomo.

“Oo!” ani dalaga, “Tinola!”

Tuwang tuwa ang dalawa nang napakatagal na ang nakaraan nang huling makakain sila ng mga lutong galing sa kabataan nila.

“Naaalala mo pa ba noong nilulutuan pa tayo ni Tiya Isabel ng Tinola’t Kare-kare?”

Nang marinig ng dalaga ang pangalang ‘Tiya Isabel’ ay biglang nawala ang taglay niyang sigla.

“(Pa-pangalan)?”

“Inaway ko ‘yung tandang yaon kaninang tanghali.”

Natawa bigla si Crisostomo, “May mga bagay na kahit lumipas ang panaho’y di kailanman magbabago.”

“Hoy! Ano’ng kahulugan noon Crisostomo?”

Napapaluha na si Crisostomo sa katatawa, “Simula noong bata pa tayo’y lagi mo nang inaaway ang mga nakakatanda.”

Namula ang dalaga, “Hi-hindi kaya!”

“Hum?” tumahan na siya sa katatawa, “Sinong umaway sa ina ko patungkol sa suot nila?”

“Ako.”

“Sino’ng umaway sa kapitbahay dahil maingay sila?”

“...Ako.”

“Sino’ng umaway kay Kapitan Tiyago upang payagan si Maria maging kaibigan niya?”

“...Ako...”

“Sino’ng-“

“Nauunawaan ko na!” aniyang tinakpan ang bibig ni Crisostomo.

“Ma-masyado ka kasing magalang Crisostomo.”

“Malamang! Paano kung hindi ako magalang? Aba’y gusto mo bang hindi kita igalang ngayon din?”

Napatigil ang dalawang magkababata, naunawaan nilang malaswa ang mga nabitiwang salita ni Crisostomo.

Tumingin sa baba ang dalagang namumula, “...Bawiin mo iyon Crisostomo.”

“Hum? Nahihiya ka ba?”

“Naririto na ang tinolaaaaa!”

Namula ang dalaga, at tumayo sa kinauupuan niya, “Huwag mo nang ipapaalala sa akin ang mga sinabi mo, hahatawin kita.”

\----------------------------------

Don Juan Crisostomo Ibarra Y Magsain came with Captain Tiago so the party, yet no one batted an eye at the young man that came from Europe. He hurriedly made his presence known to the guests during the celebration. The young woman observing her childhood friend Ibarra introducing himself, it was evident that Ibarra was sweating himself while doing so. She was trying her best to keep her laughter at a minimum. She could say, after all those years it was quite obvious that he came from Europe. His physique had drastically changed, as his pre-pubescent features were gone and he had matured well. If the people of yesterday claimed that he was attractive, their jaws might drop at how matured the man was as of the moment. The young woman couldn;t stop herself from ogling at her best friend. When the young man saw her, he immediately went to her and greeted her, due to her being the only guest that he hadn’t met that evening.

The young woman smirked teasingly, “Don Crisostomo Ibarra!”

He stared at her instensely, his eyes widened as her realized who he was looking at. After getting over the shock of looking at his best friend, he managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes, “Is that the right way to greet your best friend, Senyorita (Name) (Last Name)?”

The two friends laughed at each other.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity, “How was your time in Europe?”

“I learned a ton of important stuff there, I can say that it is the same for you as well in Japan?”

“Yeah, I can speak Japanese, of course because it is the language spoken there. I also got the hang of speaking in English as well- but I heard you’ve done far more accomplished things!”

“I’ll tell you all of the good stuff while eating, ‘cause food tastes better with a story.”

The food for that evening wasn’t ready yet, so the two continued their conversation sitting at a table for two. They conversed while sitting face-to-face.

“I can’t deny,” said the young woman, “Europe really did a number on you, huh? You’ve gotten more attractive since we last met.”

Crisostomo’s face gained color, “You’re too much! Well, you also changed form.”

“Changed form?” she asked, “Crisostomo, I’m still human.”

“Uh, your features changed...”

“I’m hoping that’s in context of a good way?”

He gave her a teasing stare, “Hmm, I don’t know.”

She smacked the arm of her friend, “You piece of shi-“

“Ouch!” he cut her off, hoping no one heard. He rubbed his hand over the hypothetical bruise she made on his arm.

‘What the fuck... she packs one hell of a punch,’ he thought.

“Do you write letters to Maria?” she asked.

“Oh, only you and father were the only ones I really wrote to during my stay in Europe.”

She couldn’t describe the feelings she felt when Crisostomo said those words. It was as if she felt butterflies in her stomach.

“Hey,” he said, “you’re all giddy of a sudden. What’s up?”

“Oh! Uh-“ she felt a pang of nervousness inside her, “it’s nothing, don’t mind it.”

The conversation ended when both of them suddenly caught a whiff of what’s cooking on the kitchen. They were seated near the kitchen, after all.

“Do you smell that?” asked Crisostomo.

“Yeah!” she said excitedly, “It’s Tinola!”

The two were excited, as both of them hadn’t eaten dishes from their childhood for a while now.

“Do you still remember when Auntie Isabel cooked Tinola and Kare-kare for us?”

When she heard the name “Auntie Isabel”, she suddenly dropped the mood.

“(Na-name)?”

“I got in to a fight with the old hag this afternoon.”

Crisostomo let out a laugh, “There are some things that even if time passes, wouldn’t ever change.”

“Hey! What the hell are you saying Crisostomo?”

Crisostomo was on the verge of crying with laughter at the thought of his friend getting in trouble when they were younger, “Ever since we were young, you always get in to fights with the elderly.”

Her face reddened, “I-i do not!”

“Really?” his laughter subsided, “Who got in to a fight with my mother about wearing dresses?”

“I did.”

“Who screamed at the neighbors saying that they were too loud?”

“...I did.”

“Who picked a fight with Captain Tiago so he would allow Maria to be friends with her?”

“...I did...”

“Who-“

“I get it you asshole!” she said, covering Crisostomo’s mouth.

“Yo-you’re too kind and gentle to the elderly Crisostomo. Too respectful,” she huffed.

“Well of course! What if I wasn’t? Do you want me to disrespct you right now?”

They both stopped, and took what Crisostomo just said out of context.

(Name) looked feverish, and looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting pair of feet in the world, “...Crisostomo take tht back.”

“Hmm? Are you actually getting shy about it?”

“The tinola is hereeeee!”

She suddenly stood up, “Do not remind me of what you just said right there, I’ll fucking hit you.”

\------

Ang susunod na kabanata: Ang Hapunan

**Author's Note:**

> Let us look back at one of the most acclaimed works of our national hero, Dr. Jose Rizal, the book "Noli Me Tangere". History would be better understood if society as of today would wear the shoes of the people yesterday. The author presents a version of the novel Noli Me Tangere wherein the reader is one of the main characters in the events during the reign of the Spaniards.
> 
> Chosen Excerpt:  
> "Crisostomo! Are you that blind? Can you see the people's suffering?"  
> "I wish for the people's utmost excellence and proficiency, but starting a rebellion isn't the right way (Name)!"  
> "Señorita! We really need to go!"  
> She bore her eyes at the figure of her childhood friend, "Is that your final decision?"  
> "I am sorry, (Name), but this is what I see to be fit."


End file.
